Blue Roses
by saffiremoon21
Summary: .GeoffreyxElincia. That which is loved and sought for....but is unattainable. A collection of drabbles and oneshots.
1. Choice

You won't ever look at me in that way, will you?

You'll never see me in that light.

It doesn't matter, whatever I say, or do, now. He's the one you've chosen, and although I don't understand, I have to accept it.

What other choice do I have?

I love you.

Why else do you think I've always been there? Although it pains me to admit it, I don't know how to live without you, even if I can't have you.

You know better than anyone that I have not been happy here, these past few years. Despite our victories, despite everything we've achieved, I would rather life be as it was before. The war may have made me a hero, but I don't know what I've won.

I do know what I've lost.

But…

If I didn't see you maybe then I'd stop hurting so much.

But I don't know that I'd be able to feel anything at all.

In the end, it comes down to this. I had a choice, just as you did. You chose him.

I chose you.

--

I'm very fond of Geoffrey and Elincia as a couple, although Ike and Elincia seems far more popular on this site. I can see this as a definite pairing (although why Ike wandered off at the end of RD is beyond me) but I don't like it. Neither does poor Geoffrey, I would assume. Not sure when this piece would occur, time-wise...I'd like to say post-RD, but that would mean Ike wouldn't be around, but....oh well. Anyways, review, because I love reviews like a fat kid loves cake.


	2. Dreams

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! I love you all. You make me happy. If anyone here has read my previous collections, you'll know I'm a sporadic writer. Sorry. But I still love you. Anyways, it seems this collection might be sort of one sided Geoffrey x Elincia....mostly because I like angst. Or something. I'm not coherent right now.

This is one sided Geoffrey x Elincia, from Geoffrey's POV.

--

I still dream of you.

Perhaps it's because, all too often, you're the one I'm thinking of as I drift into sleep. All too often, I lie there, wondering if things could have ended differently, better.

In my dreams, they did.

In my dreams, you still smile at me, in that way you once did. I can look into your face, see your eyes lit with that glow, that love.

And for a while, I don't remember the words I never wanted to hear, how you turn away from me now.

For a while, I am happy.

Morning comes, as it always does, and dreams end, as they always do. After the blissful ignorance of sleep drifts away, reality returns.

And I remember I am alone.

It's a choking, suffocating sadness, a pain I'm not sure I can describe with words. There are no tears- I moved past tears long ago.

And I think, this would all be so much simpler, so much easier if I could let go.

And yet you still make me smile.

Even if all I have are dreams.


	3. Photograph

It's the only photo he has of them.

Actually, it's the only photo he has of her at all.

He keeps it tucked away in the pages of a book, where he considers it safe.

Often, he'll see that book, rest his eyes there for a moment, and then look away. Less often, in a moment of weakness, he will take the book down and open it.

It's not a good picture, not by far, but it's all he has. He only has it by what he considers a rare stroke of luck. Some girl had been wandering the park that day with a Polaroid camera, snapped the shot, had thrust the picture into his hand, and then run off before he could thank her.

In the photo, Elincia is looking straight at the camera, her eyes bright, liquid sunshine, smiling in a way that makes his heart tighten now. He is off to the right, smiling as well, but he appears to be watching something in the distance. At the time, he remembers, he hadn't noticed the girl taking their picture.

Elincia had looked at the picture and laughed, remarked upon his rather vacant expression. He'd laughed too, agreeing that it wasn't the most flattering portrait.

She'd murmured something, then, about throwing it out. He'd agreed, again, but slipped the picture into his coat pocket as soon as she turned away.

Even then, he'd known that what they had was transient, unreliable.

Even then, he'd taken measures to protect those times in his memory.

Sometimes now he wonders if he might have dreamt the whole thing. After all, with the distance between them now, no one would never guess that they had loved each other, once upon a time.

But he has that photograph.

Even with its edges worn, its colors blurred and faded, running together like his own memories, it is proof.

Proof that he had something precious once, even if it is long lost.


End file.
